


That Bloody Beanie

by RileySpencer



Category: Glee
Genre: I decided to edit it a bit and post it here as well because I quite like it, M/M, wrote this ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySpencer/pseuds/RileySpencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wasn’t sure of the exact moment he fell in love with Adam. But there seemed to be a common theme every time he figured out his affections had grown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Bloody Beanie

Kurt really liked Adam, honestly he did. His accent made his heart flutter and how he’d say his name made Kurt want to swoon. There was one problem though. Adam had this item of clothing. It was old -ancient really- and he insisted on wearing it all the time, even if it didn’t match the rest of his outfit. No, it wasn’t his necklace (though that was also on Kurt’s list). It was his beanie. It had been a going away present that his friends in Essex had given him. Kurt was sure when it had been brand new it was a beautiful thing, unfortunately time had not been kind to it; leaving it discoloured and very well worn, so much that at times Kurt was afraid it was going to fall apart when Adam readjusted it on his head

It wasn’t that Kurt HATED it. He just couldn’t stand how often Adam wore it. Sure it went with his clichéd ‘college student who just rolled out of bed and threw on the first thing they could grab’ look. But … seriously?

At NYADA, or anywhere else Adam frequented, his look was fine. He would even go as far as to call it sophisticated in the way very few people could pull off.

It just wasn’t up to Vogue.com standards. Which wouldn’t have been a problem, Kurt didn’t like to mix his home life with his professional life that much anyway unless it was with Isabella. Everything would have been fine if his boyfriend hadn’t decided to surprise him with a lunch date.

Kurt felt two very different emotions watching Adam stroll up to his little intern desk. For one, it was his BOYFRIEND coming to visit him at work; if Adam got any sweeter Kurt’s teeth would start to rot just by being in his presence.

On the other hand, his boyfriend was strolling towards him, dressed in loose jeans and a tight white tee, standard necklace around his neck and ratty old beanie plastered on his head. While the image was … hot, to say the least, he looked so severely underdressed compared to the suits and tailored outfits around him it was almost comical.

Kurt was so busy looking around at all the eyes that had turned from whatever they had been previously busy with to look at Adam that he almost missed Adam’s sweet suggestion of “Want to get out of here and get some lunch, my treat?”  
“Lunch sounds fantastic,” Kurt gave Adam a too wide smile, shooting up from his desk, “let me just get Marie to cover my phones.”

Kurt rushed over to his colleague, she held up a hand before he could explain the situation, “not a word, just get him out of here.”

He gave her a tight lipped smile before returning to Adam, who held out his hand. Kurt hates that he froze for a second. It was only a second. No time at all really. But it was enough for Adam, who gave Kurt a small smile and dropped his hand back to his side limply.

Kurt felt like such a shit in that moment.

“I’ve called ahead and told Clarissa we were coming in, we won’t have to wait forever for our food, I hope it’s alright that I ordered for you?” Adam phrased the last line as a question.

“That’s fine.” Kurt glanced around, thankful that the big leaguers he had to impress weren’t currently around. Unfortunately, they still had to travel through the main hallway to the elevators.

Kurt’s ashamed of what he was doing. Purposefully leaving a big enough gap between him and Adam that an entire person could fit in there so people wouldn’t think he was close with Adam, going as far as to walk out of step slightly. He was being such a shitty boyfriend. Though Adam seemed to not notice, or was just being too polite to say anything, just smiling brightly at Kurt when he caught his eye.

Speaking of eyes, Kurt could feel far too many people still watching them, their glares burning into his skin as he walked past what felt like way too many people to be at the office at this current time. Didn’t these people have anything better to do?

“Taking out the trash, Hummel?” One of the more outgoing (as in, bitchier) employees of Isabelle’s snarked as the couple walked past her, nose scrunched up as if she had smelt something particularly foul as she looked at Adam.

Kurt didn’t miss the way Adam’s eyes seemed to dull, the warmth that usually radiated out of his every pour seeming to tap out at exactly the same time. His smile didn’t leave his face, but there was no actual happiness left behind it.

He felt something snap inside of him. What the fuck was he doing?

“I would but judging by your outfit that’s your job, a green jumpsuit, really? Not even that belt you’ve ‘artfully’ paired it with could save that look.” She spluttered at Kurt’s insult, he paid he no attention as he turned to fully face Adam, closing the gap he had made sure had been between them before.

“I forgot to tell Isabelle I was heading out,” Kurt smiled at Adam, holding out his hand to the stunned man by his side.

The look that passed over Adam’s face left butterflies fluttering in Kurt’s stomach, the slide of Adam’s fingers against his palm before he thread their hands together leaving him feeling tingly.

He tugged his boyfriend back through the main part of the office by their laced fingers, glaring at anyone who dared to look at Adam with judgment in their eyes.

“Isabelle? Hey, I’m just going on my lunch break, my boyfriend is being a sweetheart and taking me out to eat,” Kurt pulled Adam closer to him so they were both visible in the door way to Kurt’s bosses office as he loudly said the last part out the door for the rest of his co-workers to hear.

She looks confused for a minute before a slow smile spread over her face; she gave Kurt a knowing grin before shooing them off, telling Kurt to take as long as they need.

Kurt smiled at her, wrapping his arms around Adam as they once again left the office.

“Oh, and Adam,” Isabelle poked her head out of her office, “love the beanie, it looks very well loved.”

“Thank you,” Adam beamed at her, bringing a hand up to self-consciously play with the beanie.

“She’s right, y’know,” Kurt smiled up at his boyfriend when the elevator doors shut behind him. “The beanie fits in perfectly with your outfit.”

Adam leaned his head down towards Kurt, making him giggle as he rubbed their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

**

“As inspiring a movie as that was,” Kurt spoke up slowly as the credits to ’The Vow’ played on the screen. “It’s not exactly our movie.”

“True, but, it’s still a very romantic movie.” Adam smiled at him.

“Her losing her memory but learning to love her husband again, truly a love story for the ages.”

“That’s a very watered down version of the plot.”

“Speaking of love stories for the ages, you and that beanie. I mean, you’ve gotta wonder if someone has glued that ratty old thing to your head from how often you wear it,” Santana gestured to the Beanie that was resting on Adam’s head. As if she hadn’t just been sneakily wiping her eyes.

“My best friends in the world gave it to me when I had to leave them behind,” Adam said wistfully. “I’ve worn it at least three times a week since as a little reminisce to old times.”

“You left the merry little country of tea what, like, a good decade or so ago and you still have that thing. How do you know your ‘best friends in the world’ even remember you?”

“We still chat quite regularly.” Adam defended. “For example, Anthony’s first born is due any day now; I’m so excited for that phone call.”

Excited was an understatement. Adam found a way to bring it up every other conversation. It wasn’t that Kurt didn’t share his enthusiasm. He had talked to Anthony and Adam’s other Essex friends several times and they were a lovely bunch of people. He and Adam even had a little bet going on what gender the baby was going to be (his money was on a girl). But all this baby talk was making Kurt feel … things. Things he really should not be feeling this early into a relationship.

Though his and Adam’s kids would be the most adorable things in the world.

“That thing on your head looks like it’s about to fall apart to its basic thread pattern any day now.”

“Oh, it’s not that bad, still sits on my head perfectly without falling off.” Adam shifted the beanie around on his head, a habit Kurt had leaned meant that Adam was feeling overwhelmed.

“I think it’s cute he’s so attached to the beanie,” Kurt supplied, glaring at Santana from over Adam’s shoulder. “It’s sweet that he’s kept it for so long.”

Santana pretend to gag at the sweet Kiss Adam gave him for his comment.

“Plus if you give me ten minutes I could make it look good as new.”

**

Kurt was sure that it was an accident. Adam wasn’t exactly the type to do this. He’d never intentionally hurt Kurt in any way. He knew this.

But then why hadn’t Adam shown up for their date?

It was a stupid tradition. Kurt knew this. It wasn’t even an establish tradition. Just Kurt being a silly romantic again. At least twice a week Kurt and Adam would meet up to have lunch. They both had busy schedules. With balancing jobs as well as school it was easy to get lost if they didn’t make this time for each other.

Twirling the key around in his hands Kurt walked at a steady pace to Adam’s apartment door. Could this be considered an abuse of power? Adam had given him the spare key to his apartment only a week ago and really, he was using it for its intended purposes.

Slipping the key into the lock Kurt opened the door slowly, hoping he would be able to hear Adam moving around the apartment. When silence greeted him he pushed open the door and stepped inside.

The apartment was almost identical to how he had last seen it. From the books stacked on the coffee table, to the hoodie thrown haphazardly over a lamp. And of course the ever-present mess of study notes from Adam’s numerous lectures. Over-achieving bastard. Though extremely inspiring the more Kurt looked at it, Adam was attending the best performing arts school around but was still pursuing his love of science by doing cross-institution study at NYU, giving himself opportunities to follow either career path.

The only real difference Kurt could see in Adam’s apartment was the dirty apron from his demanding job thrown on the kitchen bench, flour stained and crumpled. At least Adam had come home and wasn’t still trying to run on little to no sleep like he had been the last few days.

Walking over to the other side of the small apartment he carefully opened the bedroom door, begging it not to creak.

Lying in a patch of sunlight streaming onto the bed was Adam, the sheet he had over him draped down low enough for Kurt to see he was only wearing his boxers and of course … The beanie. He was actually quite impressed that it had managed to stay on while Adam slept.

Leaning against the door from Kurt smiled down at his boyfriend. THIS was a reason he could accept for missing their unofficial date.

It was only going to be a quick lunch, just enough time to grab a cookie and split a sandwich before they rushed back for their afternoon classes. Kurt to NYADA and Adam, being the smarty that he is, heading off to NYU to sit in on a organic chemistry lecture.

The responsible thing to do here would be to wake Adam up so he could get ready. But, honestly, who could resist the sight in front of him. The way Adam’s arm muscles were defined, the sunlight illuminating his hair from where it poked out through a rather large hole in the side of the beanie. (Something that had tragically happened a few days ago, which had upset Adam greatly but still he refused Kurt’s offer to fix it)

Kurt would never get over how Adam managed to look like a weird mix between adorable puppy and male model hot.

Telling himself that Adam really wasn’t missing much by skipping his lecture–Adam’s words not his–Kurt set his bag down and unbuttoned his shirt. Stripping down to his brief he neatly folded his clothes and crawled across the cool sheets to Adam.

His boyfriend stirred as Kurt slipped under his arm, moulding himself to Adam’s side and snuggling up against him.

Adam made a sleepy noise as he smiled at Kurt, his eyes only just opening and blinking against the light invading his bedroom.

“Why, hello there,” Adam wrapped his arms around Kurt. “This is a nice thing to wake up to.”

“Good afternoon,” Adam frowned at him; lifting his head to glance at the alarm clock his eyes went wide.

“Shit,” Adam bit his lip, looking back down at Kurt with apologetic eyes. “I missed our lunch. I’m so sorry, babe.”

A tingle went down Kurt’s spine at the nickname; he always felt like a pile of mush whenever Adam used it. Which was why he was strictly banned from doing it around other people, especially Santana and Rachel.

“It’s fine.” Kurt brushed it off, trying to tug his boyfriend back down for cuddles.

“No, no it’s not, how long did you have to wait? Did you try to call me?” Adam made a move to get up and find his phone, pausing when Kurt made a distressed noise.

“I wasn’t there for long, and yes, I tried to call you a few times but I figured you either got caught up in something, or you’re here asleep,” Kurt explained. “I know you had a really late shift at work last night, that’s why I came here.”

“I’m really glad I gave you that key,” Adam leaned over Kurt; cup his face gently with one hand and stroking along his jawline with his thumb. “I promise I’m going to make it up to you.”

“You already are,” Kurt smiled. “Being able to cuddle with my boyfriend all afternoon in our underwear is a lovely compromise.”

With those words Kurt lifted his hands to grab either side of Adam’s beanie and gently pull him down for a kiss. Kurt was definitely starting to see the perks of him wearing it.

**

If there was one thing Kurt Hummel wasn’t often called, it was sneaky. He had a tendency to be too loud when he was trying to be quiet and was about as subtle as a bull in full charge when he was trying to creep up on someone. Or, in his early teenage year, trying to sneak something he had bought past his dad.

Lucky for him though the loud noises that echoed around the NYADA hallway and the throng of students milling around managed to mask his presence as he snuck up on his–admittedly distracted–boyfriend.

Moving fast he darted up behind Adam, reaching up and yanking his signature beanie off his head, being careful not to pull his hair in the process. Kurt quickly ducked behind a group of students as he slipped the beanie on, styling his hair as best he could in the few seconds he had before Adam spotted him as he looked around with a panicked expression.

The relief that went through Adam was tangible in the air when he saw Kurt with his beanie on top of his head. It worked perfectly with his outfit but seeing his usually perfectly put together boyfriend wearing something as old as his beanie made Adam realize just how ratty that thing had become.

Though Kurt looked absolutely adorable while wearing it.

“You little thief,” Adam glared at him with no heat.  
Kurt smiled at him, fiddling with the beanie on his head and biting his lip.

“I thought you hated that beanie?”

“I did,” Kurt admitted. “But I’ve grown a certain fondness for it, maybe one day soon I’ll even learn to love it … like I love you.”

Adam froze in shock, not expecting those words to come out of his mouth, the butterflies that flew around in his stomach whenever Kurt was around kicked into over drive. He smiled as the butterflies spread warmth around his body, much like his heart did blood, he could feel it in his fingertips even. Smiling, he walked the two steps it took to reach Kurt and took the shy looking boy into his arms.

Kurt had taken the beanie off his head again, fiddling around with it when Adam had frozen. Maybe now hadn’t been the most romantic time to tell Adam, but lately Kurt felt like he was going to burst from the emotion. Like he was bottling all that love up inside of him and he just couldn’t do it anymore, he had to tell Adam how he felt before it slid out without his consent.

The look Adam was giving him was full of such affection Kurt felt himself growing slightly shy when Adam scooped him into his arms.

“I love you, too.” Adam said, so close to Kurt that his lips made Kurt’s move as well.

Wrapping his arms around Adam’s neck Kurt leaned up to kiss him. Ignoring the fact that people were still around. Adam sucked Kurt’s bottom lip into his mouth, tugging on it gently with his teeth before running over it soothingly with his tongue. Kurt’s tongue darted out to meet his, sliding along the tip before coaxing Adam’s tongue back into his mouth, Adam’s toes curled as Kurt began to suck pulling as much of Adam’s tongue into his mouth as he could.

Adam’s toes curled at the sensation. Slowly, one of his hands moved from where it was wrapped around Kurt’s waist to run up along his side, along his rib cage, shoulder bone and arm. Kurt pulled away the second he realised what Adam was doing, managing to get away just as Adam’s fingers brushed the cotton of the beanie.  
“Nice try, Crawford,” Kurt stood with the hand that was holding the beanie stretched out far behind him. His stance like he was getting ready to bolt at any moment.

Adam adopted a similar position, leaning forward he said, “You really think you can play ‘keep away’ with me, Hummel? I’m longer than you”

“Maybe not. But I’m positive I could out run you,” Kurt darted off, disappearing quickly down the hallway.

Adam wasted no time running after him, his laughter echoing along the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure if it's called something different in America but at my university we call it "cross-institution study" so that's that.


End file.
